


Stargirl Winced

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl winced after a recent battle.





	Stargirl Winced

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Stargirl winced after a recent battle. She smiled the minute her new kitten approached her and purred.

THE END


End file.
